


Fairy Lights (and all its warm glow)

by celestial_nights



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nights/pseuds/celestial_nights
Summary: Jaebum helps Youngjae set up his fairy lights in his dorm room





	Fairy Lights (and all its warm glow)

Youngjae really likes fairy lights, he knows it’s a bit cliché to decorate a college dorm room with fairy lights, but he just really likes fairy lights. So it wasn’t much of a surprise to find five meter fairy lights that glow warm white inside Youngjae’s cart. 

Youngjae was really just looking for a lamp that goes off after three hours as to avoid sleeping in the pitch black darkness that is his dorm, but he found the fairy lights instead which proved to be convenient for him as it would lessen the need to explain why he owned a timed lamp. 

(Truth be told, he was scared of sleeping in the dark).

Back at the dorm room, Youngjae was having a bit of a hard time hanging up the twinkling lights. Once a part of it was up, another part would fall and it would conveniently be as far from him as possible. With a frustrated sigh, Youngjae decided to call the only person available at the time, Im Jaebum. Honestly, he didn’t mean to call his crush for help. Hell, he would have chosen his roommate, Jinyoung, for help instead of Jaebum but everyone was out moving into their own little cocoons (or in Jinyoung’s case, going on a date). 

Jaebum walked in the dorm clad in an all black outfit topped off with a black leather jacket. His ears were adorned with the many earrings Youngjae loved and his face looked serious and way too bitch face-y, but as soon as he saw the younger pouting and glaring at the fairy lights, he placed his finger under Youngjae’s chin, lifted his head, and gave him a warm smile. 

“Stop pouting and tell me how you want your fairy lights set up,” Jaebum said. Youngjae couldn’t deny feeling his cheeks warm up and he certainly couldn’t deny the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. (God, how does Jaebum make him feel this way?)

“J-just please make sure the fairy lights that are already set up don’t fall? Whenever I place a new string up, other ones keep falling,” Youngjae stuttered as he gave a pair of scissors and tape to the elder. Cheeks still red and heart still beating like a drum, Youngjae got back to work. Everything was easy going for a while, Jaebum made sure that all the fairy lights were secure and Youngjae placed them exactly where he wanted them to be.

Youngjae had been using a stool to reach places where he couldn’t normally reach and Jaebum kept a close eye on him in case the younger would fall. Jaebum told him to be careful and Youngjae did try to be careful! But one of the stool’s legs were shorter than the others, which is most likely the reason why Youngjae fell. Not on the floor, no, of course not! Jaebum wouldn’t let that happen. Instead, like a cliché drama, Youngjae fell into Jaebum’s arms. 

Youngjae just might suffer from a heart attack any minute now because of the close proximity of their faces but to his luck (or not, depending on how you look at it) Jaebum helped him stand up. 

“I told you to be careful! Are you okay? Are you hurt? ” Jaebum said as he examined Youngjae, checking for any injuries that was a result of the fall. Youngjae felt his cheeks get warm for the second time today as he processed how cute Jaebum was when he was worrying over him. 

“I’m fine, hyung. I’m not hurt or anything. See!” Youngjae held his arms up and spun around, showing that he had no injuries. 

“Please be more careful, Jae. I don’t like seeing you hurt,” Jaebum gave Youngjae a worried smile and helped him tape the rest of the fairy lights up. Youngjae’s heart still hasn’t calmed down, whether it was from the fall or because of Jaebum, he didn’t know but he had a feeling it was the latter. 

After a while, all the fairy lights were hung up and the only thing left to do was test it. The pair situated themselves near the light switch and Youngjae held the tiny box which controlled the fairy lights. He turned the fairy lights on as Jaebum flipped the switch. In seconds, the room was now enveloped in a warm glow. It now gave off the homey and relaxed feel that Youngjae wanted. Jaebum gave a hum of appreciation as he stared at the fairy lights glowing around the room. Youngjae approached the fairy light strings that dangled down and gave Jaebum his phone. 

“Take a picture of me?” Youngjae asked, sheepishly. Jaebum chuckled and held the phone out in front of him. He took several pictures of Youngjae and the more he took, the more he realized just how angelic the younger looked. Before giving the phone back to its owner, Jaebum looked through the photos he took. One particular picture caught his eye. In the picture, Youngjae was surrounded with the fairy lights but it looked as if, Youngjae was giving off his own glow. He looked so damn pretty. 

“Um, hyung?” Youngjae gave a smile to Jaebum. 

“Did I say that out loud?” Jaebum asked as he gave the phone back. Youngjae nodded as butterflies filled his stomach once again. “Well, I meant it. You really do look pretty,” Jaebum took a step forward, closing the gap between him and Youngjae.

Youngjae stood still, not knowing what to do. His crush just complimented him and is now walking towards him. He could feel his hands get clammy as Jaebum did not stop moving forward. His heart beating faster with every step Jaebum takes. And before anyone knew it, there was only a tiny gap left between their faces. 

“I-I think you’re pretty too hyung,” Youngjae confessed. He could feel Jaebum’s breath on his lips as both of them waited for the other to say something, anything really. Ultimately, it was Jaebum who first spoke. 

“May I?” His eyes staring at Youngjae’s lips and all he needed was a small nod from the younger before he crashed his lips on his. They stood there for a while, just kissing each other and not caring about anything else in the world. 

Both were too enraptured in their own world to realize that most of the fairy lights they hung up had fallen. But hey, it gives Jaebum an excuse to visit Youngjae’s dorm again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Scream at me on Twitter or smth (@_jooniebugs)


End file.
